


Going Home Again

by Caius



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, M/M, Plug and Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene/possible AU from <em>Maximal No More</em>, in which Dinobot and Megatron get it on. Written for the TF Speedwriting Advent Challenge, prompt, "Challenge: a character gets something they've wanted for a very long time. What happens?".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home Again

"Another test, Megatron?" Dinobot asked.

"If you wish," Megatron replied, and pressed Dinobot's body--the body he had never gotten to taste--against him. 

And Dinobot pushed back, hard and eager, as if he had something to prove, or as if he had missed Megatron as much as Megatron had missed Dinobot--and, at the moment, it did not matter which. Dinobot had too much foolish honor to attack Megatron during _this_ activity.

"So eager, yesss..." Megatron teased, not disapprovingly, as he traced his hands down the pseudoskin of Dinobot's chest--almost, but not quite, like the skin of his dearly departed creation. 

"No more than you--'Queen' Megatron." Dinobot smirked and bit at the top of Megatron's chestplate. 

"Feeling replaced, are we?" Megaton sighed in pleasure at the feeling of Dinobot's sharp teeth, and tugged him closer. 

"As if--such a thing--were possible." Dinobot's little dramatic pauses were so much more entertaining when they were devoted to biting and licking at Megatron's chest, learning so very _quickly_ where the good spots were in Megatron's new armor.

The mouth paused just above Megatron's spark, optics warm above Megatron's chest even more dangerous than the ever-so-careful teeth. "Let me--show you." Dinobot growled, and the heat of his body against Megatron's, the promise of those lips and teeth--but, no.

He pushed Dinobot down and away. "Later--perhaps, Dinobot. For now--I will enjoy _your_ body, yessss." 

Megatron pushed him down, two strong hands wrapping around the slim body, grasping the externalized rib-bones, holding and mastering Dinobot's new body, giving him pleasure that neither the _ape_ nor the _rat_ , ever could.

When Megatron started to work open his chestplate, Dinobot moaned and _almost_ submits but--Dinobot was not who he had been. He shifted under Megatron, pushing away, optics glowing with fear and aggression. So easy, after all, to simply _kill_ him in such a way--and unlike Dinobot, Megatron had no need for honor.

And then Dinobot _pushed_ and they reversed flipped, Dinobot's claws digging under Megatron's armor, seeking out places he should no longer know how to find. "With _cables_ , Megatron." 

Megatron smiled, and released his cables and ports, pulling Dinobot's out from places he had made sure to know. "You may connect us, _my_ Dinobot."

"As you wish--Megatron--"

And then they were connected--not as intimately as Megatron wanted, not as intimately as he was likely to allow, not with all the foreign coding Dinobot would have picked up. He might trust Dinobot's naiveté, but not if he'd been swapping cables with the rat.

But could, at least, feel the force of Dinobot's charge, and some of his pleasure--pleasure from _him_ , from Megatron's touch and from obeying Megatron's orders, and that--and Dinobot himself, _his_ again--pushed Megatron hard into overload. Dinobot followed, not long after.

Dinobot, embarrassingly, recovered first. "Did I pass, Megatron?" he asked, infuriatingly composed, Megatron's marks fading from his body. 

"So far." Megatron said, lounging as though he had merely intended to enjoy the afterglow. "But now--the disk."


End file.
